ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmo (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Cosmo is a fictional character from Sonic X, created by Sonic Team exclusively for the third season of that TV series. She resembles Void from Sonic Shuffle. Cosmo is a female child of the Seedrians, a plant-like alien species whose homeworld was destroyed by the villainous Metarex. She is an ally of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, and it is widely accepted that her primary purpose in the series is that of a love interest for Tails, the two characters being of the same age and displaying an overt fondness for one another. Appearance and origin Cosmo first appears in episode 53 of Sonic X. Her former home world was destroyed by the Metarex before she was born, and she was instead raised on a space colony. She lived peacefully there until the Metarex came and began to destroy her new home, including her family (including her mother, Hertia). As Cosmo was escaping, the Metarex planted a tracking device on her. Cosmo also has a device inside her brain which, when activated, allows the Metarex to hear and see everything that she does. After the attack, Cosmo escaped into a ship and arrived on Sonic's planet. Tails, Cream, and Amy are the first to find her, and they question her arrival. Cosmo tells them that she is looking for the "legendary hero, that can use the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic the Hedgehog." However, she refuses to tell them any more. Later, while in Tails' ship, she spots Sonic and hops out to greet him. Cosmo pleads for Sonic to help her. Later in the series, Shadow boards their ship and attempts to kill Cosmo, but Cosmo's friends manage to keep her safe. Tails especially endeavors to keep her safe, to the point of almost being knocked unconscious. Before Shadow could do Cosmo any harm, a Metarex breaks in and steals the Chaos Emeralds. The Metarex call Cosmo "White Seed", and tells her that she did a good job. Cosmo then remembered that before she escaped from her space colony, the Metarex was planning to use her as a spy. Knuckles and Tails manage to locate an invisible signal and find that it is attached to her brain; if they get rid of it, Cosmo's hearing and sight may be lost in the process. Knuckles says that it is best to do that, but Tails refuses to harm Cosmo. Later, Cosmo learns that she can hear the Metarex in her head and falls into deeper despair. While she is in sorrow, Chris tells Sonic that he now understands why Cosmo was able to understand the Metarex language. In Episode 74, Cosmo runs away, but is stopped by Tails. Their friends then show up and say they are determined to defeat Dark Oak instead of risking Cosmo's hearing and sight. In Episode 77, Cosmo sacrifices herself by fusing herself with the Dark Oak planet to make it weaker so that Tails, Super Sonic and Super Shadow could destroy it and save the universe. At first, Tails refused to, but ended up shooting her with the Sonic Driver (Sonic Power Cannon in the English dub), causing her heart to be broken in the process. In an attempt to rescue Cosmo from death, Super Sonic and Super Shadow used Chaos Regeneration, but all they managed to produce was a small seed. In episode 78, when Sonic arrives back on board the Blue Typhoon, he hands this seed to Tails, who collapses with grief as he realizes that Sonic was unable to save Cosmo. However, the seed sprouted in the end. Personality Cosmo is a kind and gentle character, though she often feels guilt because she was unable to save anyone from her home planet. She also seems to suffer from a low self-esteem issue, often calling herself "unworthy" or blaming herself for the hardships that she and her friends had to endure. Cosmo also dislikes violence, but acknowledges that fighting is sometimes a necessity, although she herself is unable to fight. Cosmo can be somewhat clumsy, but she is also quite resourceful; she also has a penchant of getting into trouble. Cosmo shares similar qualities with both Maria Robotnik and Tikal the Echidna. Both Maria and Tikal sacrificed themselves to save their friends/beliefs and are pacifists, but know how to fight when necessary. Abilities and weaknesses Cosmo does have a few abilities, being a plant herself, such as having the ability to empathize with plants, trees, or the planet and determine their state of life. Cosmo can jump high and gently float down with the aid of her skirt. She also appears to be able to unlock the power of a Planet Egg, as demonstrated in episode 58, where She caused the planet egg to activate and grow vines that entangled Dr. Eggman's machines, but also her friends and herself. When Cosmo is in her adult form, she is able to turn into a tree and weaken other planets. Cosmo's weaknesses include being physically weak and acting a little clumsy. She has trouble carrying heavy objects but can use certain objects as defense. Cosmo also tends to get into trouble easily. Relationships Family The only confirmed members of Cosmo's family is her mother Hertia (Earthia in the English dub), who is the leader of the Green Planet council, and her older sister, Galaxina, who worries about Cosmo and her mother. Earthia/Hertia: Her mother, who is the leader of the Green Planet council. She decides to leave the planet when it becomes too dangerous, but is later killed after the Metarex board her refugee ship. In the dub version of Sonic X, she is instead known as Earthia. During Episode 78, she appears to Dark Oak--now returned to his form as Lucas--and speaks with him, telling him that thanks to Cosmo they now have 'another chance' together; however this dialogue appears only in the dubbed version. This has brought about suspicion that they were previously in love. It also brings the possibility that Cosmo's race will regenerate, though this is unlikely. Galaxina: Her older sister, whom is shown to worry a great deal about Cosmo and their mother, Hertia. She is portrayed as very smart, sophisticated, and down-to-earth, the opposite of the dreamy Cosmo. She appears to perhaps be the eldest--or most authoritative--of the family who are shown in the beginning of Episode 77, while Cosmo is an 'infant'. She seems to look more like Hertia than the others. She also is one of the few to have a daisy on top of her head rather than two rose buds on the sides of her head. In the original Japanese version, she and the others on the ship had no official names in the show. In the original Japanese version, Galaxina has no name; she was referred to as one-sama ("big sister") by other members of her clan. Seedling: Possibly Cosmo's child, a seed that was given to Tails by Sonic in episode 78, after Cosmo's death. It is yet unknown the name of this seed, or if it will survive. It could possibly be Cosmo herself, seeing as the seed it grew from is a white one, just as Cosmo had the Metarex codename, "White seed". Several fans venture to believe this to be a means of revival on her part. Alternatively, it could also simply be a part of Cosmo - all that Sonic could obtain. Plus, it could grow into just a regular plant (rather than a sentient one) as it is seen in the finale, and in Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood growing in a flower pot in Tails' workshop, however, there is no reference in this game, so it is unknown if it is her. In the Japanese version, Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Regeneration, which could also lead to the fact that the seed is most likely Cosmo over a Seedling. Cosmo is also friends with the crew of the Blue Typhoon. Romance Cosmo became good friends with Sonic and friends, but most particularly with Tails. The two of them ended up alone on a mission together at one point. Tails later protected Cosmo when Shadow targeted her for assassination. Cosmo's attractions to Tails were among the forces that provoked her to sacrifice herself to defeat Dark Oak, and his image appeared to her one last time after she was destroyed. Also, when the team went to an alien planet, Amy bought a potion that when two people fall into a pool of potion (that had been poured into the pond), they would fall in love, but instead of Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo accidentally fell into Amy's trap for Sonic and fell into the pool on the full moon which activated the potion. (In case they forgot, one of the aliens said that it was so powerful, that the two will always be together.) While some characters are having their fortune told (Planet of Misfortune) Cream inquires about Cosmo's future and the fortune teller states that there is romance in her future, he also says it is strange since 'Plants and animals do not usually get along.' This is probably mentioning her and Tails. Friends/Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Vanilla the Rabbit *Christopher Thorndyke Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Dark Oak *Yellow Zelkova *Metarex *Decoe and Bocoe *Bokkun Trivia * Cosmo is one of two girls Tails has shown romantic interest for, in any Sonic continuity (the other being Archie's Fiona Fox). *Shadow believed that Cosmo was a traitor, despite being the very person who called the Sonic Co. to this mission * In Sonic Chronicles, Tails' workshop contains a pot plant very similar to the one shown at the end of Sonic X, likely as a reference to Cosmo. * Cosmo is also one of the few characters that do not wear gloves. * Because it was never actually shown that Cosmo's sisters were dying, it could be possible that they had survived and managed to get aboard the escape pods like Cosmo did, though it is somewhat controversial. * As shown in Episode 59 of Sonic X when Charmy appeared dressed up in what looked like trash, everyone attacked him mistaking him for a Meterax as well as Cosmo. Some highly doubt that Cosmo would attack a Meterax head on like that and just think she was made to do that because of the episode's plot, some think she just attacked him because of Charmy's size, although it was probably just for humour. *Many fans of Tails and Cosmo think that the Japanese ending to Sonic X was a lot better than the 4kids production during Cosmo's sacrifice. This is probably because Tails confessed his love for Cosmo. *Though Cosmo has not appeared as a major character in the Sonic X comics, she has gotten two cameos; in the fifth issue, when Chuck Thorndyke talks about possibilities of extraterrestrial life, and in the twenty-first issue, where a toy in her likeness can be seen at the top of the cover. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Anime and manga sidekicks Category:Child characters in anime and manga Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional plants Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional parasites Category:Fictional empaths Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate plantlife Category:2005 introductions